Return and the End
by Luke Skywalker
Summary: Qui-Gon and fifteen year old Obi-Wan Kenobi meet up with Qui-Gon's old apprentice, Xanatos in a battle to the death. Obi-Wan is taken prisoner for a purpose unkown and dangerous. Can Qui-Gon find him before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

The Return and the End  
By: Luke Skywalker and Princess Twin  


  
PART 1  
  
_If you are reading this, I suppose I underestimated you. Next time I won't. I enjoyed our little adventure together, Master. I'm sure you will have the pleasure of meeting me again. Xanatos_  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn could not forget the day he received that letter from Xanatos. Now, two years in the future, the planet called Bandor was just another distant memory the Jedi Master carried with him. The day he asked Obi-Wan to become his Padawan. It seemed like yesterday how he would remember the look on young Obi-Wan's face as he accepted.  
  
Obi-Wan's entrance into the room interrupted his thoughts. "Hello, Obi-Wan," he said quietly.  
  
Obi-Wan walked up to his Master, wondering why Qui-Gon had not turned to face him. "What's wrong, Master?" he asked.  
  
"We've been summoned back to the Jedi Temple for a new mission assignment," Qui-Gon responded in the same way he had before. Obi-Wan wondered why Qui-Gon sounded uneasy, almost scared.  
  
"I feel dark tremors in the Force surrounding our mission, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon responded, reading his thoughts. "They are the same as when we encountered Xanatos on Bandor."  
  
Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow and looked at his Master, confused. "How can that be?" he asked, "Isn't he on the far side of the galaxy by now?"  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, he's back and he's behind whatever it is we have to stop." He finally turned toward his apprentice. "I'm afraid that it might have something to do with me," he added uneasily.  
  
Obi-Wan shivered. The thought of losing his master he had fought to become the Padawan of didn't rest to well in his stomach. "Do you suspect he's trying to kill you, Qui-Gon…I-I mean Master?" he stuttered.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I suspect when we reach the Temple, we'll find out." Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchanged quick glances and they walked out of the room.  
***  
The transport to take them to the Jedi Temple was waiting in front of the building the two had accommodations in during their assignment on Krakus. They walked up the loading ramp toward the passenger section of the ship. The pilot closed the hatch and they strapped themselves in.  
  
Obi-Wan looked out the window at the forest of Krakus. The sun had not yet risen. The stars twinkled in the clear night sky. He knew that the shuttle ride would take the whole day.  
  
He looked over at Qui-Gon who gave him a look that told him to sleep. Obi-Wan could sense unease coming from his master, but he did not know why. He didn't dwell on it, however. He put his head back, closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
The ship took off with a small shutter and they were airborne. Qui-Gon closed his eyes and was asleep in a couple of minutes. He did not awaken to the strong tremors of evil in the Force as they approached the Temple.  
***  
"Master," Obi-Wan said softly, awakening Qui-Gon, "We're here."  
  
The Jedi Master opened his eyes and looked at his young apprentice. Obi-Wan Kenobi was tall and strong for a 15 year-old boy. Although his voice was changing, there was still a hint of immaturity in it suggesting that he was still a boy. His skin was a light shade of tan and his hair was now a very peculiar shade of brown. Obi-Wan's blue-gray eyes looked at his Masters with anticipation. Qui-Gon could not help but smile at his Padawan.  
  
He unstrapped himself and got to his feet. Obi-Wan might have been tall for his age, but Qui-Gon still towered over him. At Qui-Gon's 6 foot 4 frame, Obi-Wan seemed almost small at his height of 5 foot 5.  
  
Qui-Gon looked at his Padawan. "Let's go see what the Council wants us to do," he said, laying a hand to rest on Obi-Wan's shoulder.  
***  
"Master Qui-Gon," Yoda greeted the Jedi Master in his scratchy, guttural voice. He acknowledged Obi-Wan's presence with a slight bow of his wrinkly head. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed before the council.  
  
"Qui-Gon," Mace Windu said, addressing the Master, "We received this message yesterday. It was addressed to you…" he paused, obviously confused, "and your apprentice."  
  
_And me?_ Obi-Wan thought, just as confused as Master Windu.  
  
Mace Windu handed the letter to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan read over his broad shoulder. It was also addressed to him after all.  
  
_I told you would have the pleasure of meeting me again, but this time I'm not alone. You are up against better odds my old Master. This time, I will succeed in wiping you from this galaxy. Xanatos_  
  
By the time he had finished reading and comprehending the message, Obi-Wan's face was covered in a cold sweat. What did Xanatos mean by better odds? If Xanatos succeeded in his plan, what would happen to him if Qui-Gon died? Would he go back to working in the Agricultural Corps on Bandor? Right at this moment, however, Obi-Wan was more concerned about loosing Qui-Gon, his Master who he respected and loved as his father. He knew he had to help him.  
  
Qui-Gon looked up from the message to the waiting faces of the Jedi Council. "What should I do?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
Ki-Adi-Mundi looked at him. "You know what you must do," he said knowingly. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed toward the Council and left the chamber.  
  
"May the Force be with you." Yoda said as they left.  
  
"What do you think Xanatos meant by better odds?" Obi-Wan asked his Master after they left the Council chamber.  
  
Qui-Gon looked at him. He could see the fear in his Padawan's eyes growing. "I don't know, but now we know what he wants."  
  
Obi-Wan looked up at him, tears eminent in his eyes. "I don't want to lose you, Master," he said, emotion cracking his voice.  
  
Qui-Gon put a hand on his Padawan's shoulder. "You won't lose me, Ben. We won't let Xanatos win. We stopped him before, we can do it again," Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood like that for a long time.  
  
PART 2  
  
"Where should we start looking?" Obi-Wan asked, looking up at Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan could tell that Qui-Gon knew exactly where to look. His face had a look of nervousness on it. He said nothing. Qui-Gon's unusual lack of wisdom worried Obi-Wan. "Master?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"I have an idea," Qui-Gon said finally. Obi-Wan could tell that he really didn't want this assignment from the hesitation that he showed. He thought for a moment of sending him a soothing thought, but immediately dismissed the ridiculous idea. He'd need a hundred soothing thoughts to calm Qui-Gon down.  
  
Qui-Gon's fear was not for himself, however. This Padawan, the boy he loved as his son, must also face Xanatos' wrath. Qui-Gon did not want to put him in that kind of danger.  
  
Stepping back from his thoughts, he realized how aggressively he protected Obi-Wan, as if they really were father and son. No, Obi-Wan would not be coming on this trip. He would make sure of it.   
  
One look at the boy's face, however, proved that he would not be able to leave without Obi-Wan. Heaving a sigh in frustration, he motioned to him. "If you're going to come along, you'll have to hurry," he said gruffly.  
  
Obi-Wan's face broke into a broad smile. "Thank you, Master." Obi-Wan said enthusiastically. _Why is he excited about facing evil?_ Qui-Gon wondered.  
  
"Come, we haven't much time," he impatiently urged Obi-Wan. They walked quickly along the long, narrow walkway, past the large open windows that overlooked Coruscant.  
  
Obi-Wan stopped abruptly and looked out the window. His eyes were wide and his mouth hanging open. The sun was setting. The sky was painted a bright pink with orange highlights. All the lights were blinking on in the tall buildings touching the sky. The effect was a beautiful mirage of light and comfort.  
  
Seeing this, Obi-Wan felt he had the confidence to face anything. _How can there be evil behind something so beautiful?_ he wondered.  
  
Qui-Gon came up beside him. "Beautiful, isn't it," he commented, chuckling softly. The boy's jaw was slack and his blue-gray eyes were unfocused, the lights of the city reflecting in them. Obi-Wan's reaction reminded Qui-Gon of the first time he saw this view. He and Obi-Wan were very much alike.   
  
Obi-Wan tried to answer but he couldn't. He had never been up on this level of the Jedi Temple during this time of day, even in all his years living there. The scene was so unbelievable that he couldn't find the words to describe it. "I've never seen anything like it!" he exclaimed finally, in a large understatement. Then he laughed. "I could stay here all evening! "  
  
Qui-Gon reluctantly put a hand on his shoulder. "We must go." He hated taking Obi-Wan away from what he obviously enjoyed, but he couldn't coddle the boy.  
  
Obi-Wan hated the thought of being ripped away from this amazing sight. But then he remembered the letter and Xanatos. The threat was too great to stand here ogling at a pretty view. He pealed his gaze away from the window and ran to catch up with his master's long strides. There was no way Qui-Gon would face him alone.   
***  
"Where are we going, Master?" Obi-Wan asked. He was right at Qui-Gon Jinn's heals as they cleared a mass of dark green trees and ventured out into an open plain with a blue mountain range in the background.   
  
"This is the only place in Coruscant that is not covered by the city," Qui-Gon said. It was too bad. The life force of Coruscant was so great that open land would have been an ideal place for meditation exercises.   
  
Obi-Wan looked at him confused. "How come I never heard of it? I thought Corscant was just one big city."  
  
"Most of the teachers at the Temple don't know of its existence," Qui-Gon said, looking up from his compass. "I found this open plain while searching for some quiet place to meditate outside of the Temple, before I even found Xanatos. I sometimes brought him here to meditate and practice. This is the most logical place on Coruscant he would be if he wants to fight."  
  
Obi-Wan could sense his master's unease. It was not the first time he had felt it on this trek. During the shuttle ride out of the city, he had felt a little fear in the Force, radiating from Qui-Gon like waves. What did it mean? He hopped from one foot to the other, impatient but not eager to find out.  
  
Bringing his mind back to the present, not realizing what he was doing, he thought aloud, "Master, are you afraid for me?" He caught himself as Qui-Gon turned to look at him. "I'm sorry, Master…I was just thinking aloud…I didn't mean to." He looked down at the grass, flushing red with embarrassment. He didn't want to seem weak or self-absorbed. Qui-Gon needed him here. He could sense it.   
  
"Don't be sorry, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, startling him. This was not like his master at all. He usually kept a close tab on his feelings and held them in check, like any good Jedi would, and Qui-Gon was one of the best Obi-Wan had ever known. "Yes, I am afraid for you. I don't want to lose you. You were almost killed last time we were up against Xanatos."  
  
Shuttering with the mere prospect of meeting Xanatos, Obi-Wan turned to face the path that led back to the Temple.   
  
No sooner had Qui-Gon finished his sentence than a taunting voice rang from the hill, "And I will finish the task I started two years ago!"  
  
Turning about-face abruptly, Obi-Wan could see a darkly cloaked figure charging at them over the steep slope.   
  
Qui-Gon all but dropped his compass and in the blink of an eye, he and Obi-Wan had ignited their lightsabers. They looked at the hills beyond.  
  
Still running, Xanatos reached in his robes and ignited his glaring red lightsaber. It illuminated his face, showing the broken circle scar on his cheek.   
  
"So, you finally decided to show up," taunted Obi-Wan. He was quieted quickly by the burning look Qui-Gon sent him.   
  
"Of course. I wouldn't miss my own party," replied Xanatos as he circled the two Jedi as a tiger circles his prey, preparing an attack.   
  
_I want you to stay back a little_ Qui-Gon thought to Obi-Wan. The last thing he needed was Obi-Wan leaping forward, getting himself killed in the process.   
  
_Master, I can take care of myself!_ Obi-Wan thought back with irritation. What a time to be over protective of him. _Anyway, we can take him; we're Jedi!_  
  
_You cannot take care of yourself against him yet_ Qui-Gon's thought corrected. _And I am a Jedi; you are still a Padawan until the Council thinks you are ready. Stay back! _  
  
Obi-Wan stood by Qui-Gon, lightsaber still humming and glowing blue with life. He gave and indignant snort. I can take care of myself! He thought to Qui-Gon. Judging by the bemused look on his face, Qui-Gon received the message.   
  
Xanatos ran to Qui-Gon first, the blade of his lightsaber sending waves of vibration and heat down Qui-Gon's arm as the strike was blocked. Qui-Gon jumped back and brought his lightsaber to bear. The green, blue and red blades sparked white as Obi-Wan intercepted the blow.  
  
"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon called out.   
  
But instead of heading for Qui-Gon again, Xanatos lunged at Obi-Wan, who was still gloating at his small victory. The counter attack came so suddenly that he caught Obi-Wan off guard. _Good thing he missed_ Qui-Gon thought.  
  
Obi-Wan was now on the defensive, blocking deathblows, his face contorted in the effort. Qui-Gon saw he was in trouble and ran to his apprentice's aid. Hearing his footsteps, Xanatos waited until Qui-Gon was right behind him.  
  
Qui-Gon raised his lightsaber and Xanatos whirled to meet it. Their sabers clashed and Obi-Wan doubled over, out of breath. He'd never fought any one like Xanatos for a long time. Even Bruck, his enemy from the Temple, had never been this aggressive. No practice runs at the temple could have prepared him for this   
  
Qui-Gon blocked a strike to his neck, but Xanatos had one more trick up his sleeve that he knew Qui-Gon could not sense. His dark robes sticking to his back, he beat down Qui-Gon's blade and made a slice to Qui-Gon's shoulder. He cut Qui-Gon's right shoulder down to the beginning of his rib cage. The wound smelled of burnt flesh and was surrounded by singed skin. Qui-Gon made no sound.  
  
Obi-Wan, hearing a saber sizzle through flesh, muscle and bone looked up. Qui-Gon Jinn went down on his knees, and fell flat on his face, in a merciless unconsciousness.   
  
Obi-Wan's lightsaber was ignited immediately. The pain he saw in his master's face made up his mind. First, he ran to Qui-Gon's side. He felt his master's wrist. There was a pulse, but very faint. Obi-Wan knew that he was losing him. Obi-Wan looked up at Xanatos. Hatred glowed red hot in his eyes.  
  
"Are you ready for me, little Padawan?" Xanatos taunted. "Even your master's no mach for me!"   
  
_Little Padawan!_ Obi-Wan thought insulted. Sure he might only be two years into his training with Qui-Gon, but Xanatos was almost his height! He could take him alone.  
  
Giving an inhuman battle cry, Obi-Wan sprinted to face Xanatos.   
  
Obi-Wan sliced for Xanatos's neck in anger, hoping for one quick blow. But Xanatos was too quick for him and the strike was blocked. Xanatos then kicked Obi-Wan in the chin and Obi-Wan went sprawling, unconscious at Xanatos's feet.  
  
"Two down, none to go," Xanatos giggled evilly. An evil grin crept up his face as he picked up Obi-Wan, slung him over his shoulder and began walking across the clearing.  
***  
Qui-Gon's eyes fluttered open. He no longer felt the cool grass beneath his face, but he felt something cold and hard on his back. His left eye was swollen and his right arm was immobile. He couldn't recall anything but the look on Obi-Wan's face when they entered the clearing. But what clearing, Qui-Gon thought, struggling to remember.  
  
He sat up, alarmed. He couldn't sense in the Force where he was, which was unusual. His right shoulder screamed in protest as he did so. He lay back down on the cool stone slab of the cave, clutching his shoulder. He noted a very fine, pale bump that ran down his back and front to the top of his rib cage. He looked at it. A scar.  
  
But from what? It looked like it might have been a burn, but the only things capable of that in the clearing was…lightsabers!  
  
He looked up, startled as the door swished open and a medical droid walked in. Qui-Gon sat up on his left elbow, his face contorted in pain at the fire running through his arm and down his side. He cried out.   
  
"Jedi sir, please lie down," the droid urged in a rusty, unemotional voice. "You'll undo the stitching and my model was not programmed for that form of healing."  
  
Qui-Gon looked around the cave. He could see the entrance and the sun shone through, revealing a landscape of trees and grass…the clearing!  
  
"Where is my apprentice?" Qui-Gon demanded, suddenly remembering all that had happened. Then, after thinking it over, he asked, "What kind of medical droid can't give stitches?"   
  
"I give anesthetics," the droid replied, as a long needle connected to a clear tube was inserted into Qui-Gon's arm. "Now you must sleep," the droid said. Before he passed out, Qui-Gon thought, _The droid sounds like its mocking me. How odd._  
***  
"Found nowhere, was Master Qui-Gon," Yoda said to the concerned Council. "Nor the boy did they find." He leaned on his cane and walked toward the large scenic window facing the buzzing city of Coruscant. He hobbled up to his seat and looked seriously at the other people in the room. "Find them, we must."   
  
Mace Windu stood up. "I think I know where to look," his deep voice echoed from the large room. His dark skin showed signs of fatigue after the long hours of being present in the council chamber. "May I have another team of Jedi?" he requested with a slight sigh in his deep voice.  
  
"Inform Knight Jamen and his Padawan they are to meet Master Windu by the main gates in one hour," the guard said into the intercom.   
  
Mace looked up at the darkening sky skeptically. _Do we have time to get him?_ He wondered.   
  
PART 3  
  
Walking around the small clearing Qui-Gon had shown him when he was still a Padawan, Mace Windu almost tripped on the smooth edge of the hatch and a control panel. "I think I've found something," he called to Jamen. The door seemed to be emitting strong dark side tremors. _That's odd_, thought Mace.  
  
An hour later, after battling several droids and guards in a cave, Mace had Qui-Gon back in the Temple and was tending to his wounds. Frowning, he resigned himself to breaking the bad news now.   
  
"Qui-Gon, when we found you," he began, "We thought Obi-Wan would be with you." He paused as Qui-Gon looked up at him. "He wasn't."   
  
"Do you know where he is?" Qui-Gon asked, his unease turning into pure terror.   
  
"Believe, the Council does, that taken by your late Padawan was he. Know nothing of his whereabouts do we" Yoda walked up behind Mace and gave Qui-Gon a pat on his left shoulder. "Trying are we to locate him. Found he will be."   
  
Unable to take all this information in and hold back the pain and terror, Qui-Gon lay back down on the medical bed. Yoda looked at him. "Rest, you need, Master Qui-Gon. Find young Obi-Wan later, you will." Silent tears trickled down Qui-Gon's face. He felt a loss that hurt far deeper than his cuts and bruises.  
  
Yoda hobbled out of the room and Mace Windu followed. Left alone in quiet, Qui-Gon closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He needed to be rested when he was looking for Obi-Wan.  
***  
Qui-Gon heard the door swish open and instantly sat up "Who's there?" he said, not being able to see, sleep lifting from his eyes.  
  
The room was illuminated slightly with a dim light coming from a ceiling lamp, casting eerie shadows on the walls.   
  
"It is Mace Windu," the Senior Jedi's deep voice greeted him. He stepped out of the shadows, dressed in his usual dark robes.   
  
"Where am I?" Qui-Gon asked, looking around the room. It was not the same one as when Yoda had told him Obi-Wan was gone. All the movements from one room to another were confusing him. His balance was seriously out of whack.  
  
"You were moved to…"  
  
"Where's Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked again. "Have you found him?" He sat up, anxious.  
  
"We still have not been able to locate him," Mace Windu answered calmly. "But you are at full strength now and Yoda has assigned you to find him." Mace regarded him uncertainly. "Are you sure you're..."   
  
Before Mace could finish his sentence, Qui-Gon swung his legs over the side of the sleep couch, stood up, grabbed his robe and lightsaber, and strode out of the room. "Thank you, Master Windu," he called over his shoulder.  
  
"May the Force be with you." Mace called back. "I hope you don't need it," he said under his breath.   
***  
Obi-Wan woke up and he was cold. His head hurt, too. He tried to sit up, but his head swam and he put it back down. He put his hand on his forehead. He could feel a bump on his head. _Where did I get this?_ he thought. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
The sound of a door opening and a dark presence in the Force awoke him. He opened his eyes and looked up. In front of him stood Xanatos, cowling in his black robes. Obi-Wan got up quick as lightning and backed himself into a corner. The shadows closed in on him.  
  
He looked up again. A slight glow of emerald green illuminated the ceiling. The black walls were of the same metal as the floor he stood on. The ground was black and cold, begging the green to shine its light on it. The chamber style seemed very familiar. Yes, it looked like the training hall at the Jedi Temple he was in; it was not as long ago as it seemed.  
  
Xanatos took his lightsaber from his belt under his ebony black robes and unsheathed it. The glow of red illuminated his face. The scar that resembled a broken circle cast a small shadow on his right cheek.  
  
Obi-Wan then remembered Qui-Gon; the blood on the ground that was left by the wound. Obi-Wan turned his hazel stare on Xanatos, anger flashing in his eyes like fire. "What have you done with my Master?" he snarled.  
  
Xanatos laughed. "He has met the fate he brought upon himself," he purred.  
  
Obi-Wan couldn't believe it. His master, the only father he ever knew was lost forever. The anger began to build up inside him. He found his lightsaber dangling at his side. He took it off his belt and unsheathed it.   
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!" he yelled as he rushed at Xanatos. He cut to his head. The crackle of lightsaber contact filled the air. Obi-Wan tried again, but as before, Xanatos blocked the attack. The anger was building up strongly in Obi-Wan and hate followed close behind.  
  
"Good. Use your aggressive feelings. Allow the hate and anger to drive your fighting to be stronger," Xanatos coaxed.  
  
"If it means killing you, I'll do it!" Obi-Wan countered in rage. For a moment, Obi-Wan followed Xanatos's instructions. But as he fought, Qui-Gon's teachings came back to him: _Do not let hate or anger into your life. If you do, you will be seduced by the dark side._  
  
Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber in mid fight, sank to the cold floor of the training chamber, closed his eyes, and began to meditate.  
***  
Qui-Gon took a shuttle to the clearing where he, Obi-Wan and Xanatos had fought. As the craft landed roughly, he could easily trace the whereabouts of the fight. The singed grass was the key.  
  
"Thank you captain," he called to the pilot.  
  
"No problem, Master Jinn. Do you want me to wait here for you to return?"  
  
"Yes, I may have a wounded Padawan that I need to get back to the Temple quickly," Qui-Gon yelled over the engines noise. He was expecting the worst.  
  
"I'll be right here," the pilot hollered back. Qui-Gon turned, drew his small compass out from under his tan tunic and started hiking towards the tall mountains.  
  
***  
_Am I off the trail?_ Qui-Gon thought worriedly. He was far up in the mountains now and the air amount had diminished and was taking its toll on him. His knees where shaky and weak. Even taking in a breath of air was a painful task as there was hardly any to breathe. He could no longer read his compass.  
  
His vision was blurring. He had a strong case of oxygen debt and not enough energy to concentrate for a Jedi trance.   
  
He looked in front of him. The sun was shining down beyond the ranges and there was no snow on the peaks even though it was cooler. The sun glimmered off the bare stones, sending a glare that blinded Qui-Gon. He blinked rapidly, but the spots remained. He was not used to the low level of oxygen or the bright light.  
  
He stopped and cleared his mind. He pulled the Force around him and allowed it to give his lungs the oxygen they needed. After a long wait, he finally felt rested enough to finish his trek up the mountainside.  
  
The Force was not helping much. Once he was on his feet he found it hard to support his own weight. Qui-Gon sat down on a rock then put his head down on the cool limestone. He closed his eyes and colors swirled behind his eyelids.   
  
"Where are you, Obi-Wan?" he said aloud, and he was unconscious in a matter of minutes.  
  
"Get up, boy. You are becoming weak like the Jedi. Aren't you angry over the death of your Master?" Xanatos snapped.  
  
Obi-Wan opened his eyes and fixed his gaze on Xanatos. "You will not succeed in turning me to the dark side. I will not follow you," Obi-Wan answered calmly "The Jedi Code clearly states that the Jedi use their powers for defense and protection, never to attack others."  
  
Xanatos's eyes flashed with anger. "You don't know the power of the dark side, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The users of the dark side use it to empower themselves. Apprentices grow stronger with each battle, so _my _code says. The dark side can make you more powerful than the Jedi ever could!"  
  
"I have dreamed of becoming something great my whole life. I will become a Jedi, not an enemy of their order. Obi-Wan answered.  
  
Xanatos's lightsaber came to bear on Obi-Wan. "If you will not fight, you will be destroyed!" Xanatos declared as he brought his lightsaber down on Obi-Wan's head.  
  
Obi-Wan's lightsaber sprung to life just in time. His blue clashed with Xanatos's red in a brilliant flash of white light. Obi-Wan concentrated on the white light of the Force to guide his fighting and instincts.  
  
Getting off his knees, Obi-Wan forced his saber to block a strike Xanatos made to his leg. He was on the defensive and Xanatos was driving him back. Block after block, Obi-Wan was growing tired. Xanatos sensed it.  
  
"You see how you're tiring. When you are at one with the dark side, it continually regenerates you," Xanatos said.  
  
"I'd rather be tired than be like you!" Obi-Wan said triumphantly. Xanatos cried out and lunged at Obi-Wan's stomach. Obi-Wan sensed the danger and blocked the blow. He back spun over Xanatos's head and brought his lightsaber down on his hand.  
  
Xanatos yelped in pain as the flesh on his hand burned. Obi-Wan landed on his feet behind him.  
  
Xanatos caught his lightsaber with his other hand, whirled and met Obi-Wan's saber in an X shape.  
***  
Qui-Gon sat up suddenly. His head throbbed and he still saw spots, but he felt more energized.  
  
The feeling of good and evil wills clashing in the Force was so strong, he knew that he was close to Obi-Wan and Xanatos. The waves of the young Jedi's mind echoed so loudly in the Force that Qui-Gon wondered feebly if people at the Temple felt them.   
  
He raised one leg, but it was hard to move, the oxygen amount at the high altitude depleted. He put his arm on his knee and rested his head. The wills in the Force were so strong, he knew Obi-Wan was in trouble and that he was close by. He had to go on, for Obi-Wan's safety. He had to fight this temporary weakness.   
  
Qui-Gon lifted his head and pulled his weakened body into a crouch. He then forced his leg muscles to hold his weight as he stood up. He stood in one place, getting his center of balance back, then took one shaky step after another.   
  
He was no longer thinking just about his survival, but Obi-Wan's. The Council had put Obi-Wan into his care, his life, his heart. Even without the Council, he felt that Obi-Wan would have been his Ben. They had inexplicable ties.   
  
"I won't lose you, Obi-Wan. Not now. You're so close," he said to himself, determined.   
  
He began to walk forward, feeling the wills growing stronger as he went. He drew from them to help strengthen himself.   
  
After what seemed like and eternity, he came to a small control panel that appeared to open a…hatch in the ground? Qui-Gon knew he didn't have time to dwell on the mystery, for he could feel Obi-Wan's life sign right below him. He had to get inside.   
  
The control panel was nothing but a dark screen and a bunch of scrolling letters. He knew a secret code was needed. _What would Xanatos use for a…_ he wondered aloud. Qui-Gon knew exactly; the Force allowed him to know. He pressed the letters T-E-L-O-S. Telos was Xanatos's home planet.   
  
The hatch opened to reveal a lift tube. Qui-Gon jumped into it and fell for a long time. Lights flashed past him and twice he almost got stuck in an unusually narrow part of the tunnel.  
  
When he landed, he fell on his knees, ankles being too weak to hold his weight after a long fall. Pain riveted over his legs but he was to busy filling his lungs with satisfying, wonderful oxygen.  
  
He stood up and discovered a door made of transparent steel. It shimmered slightly in the light of the lift tube. The sounds of lightsabers clashing could be heard from the other side. He knew exactly what that meant.   
  
Qui-Gon pushed his body against the door and he fell into a chamber like the student-training hall at the Temple. His landing made a loud thud in the room.  
  
As Qui-Gon landed in the room, Xanatos had Obi-Wan at bay. Obi-Wan was again kneeling on the floor, his saber in a head block.  
  
Xanatos looked up as Qui-Gon's green lightsaber hummed to life. He screamed and turned to face Qui-Gon.  
  
"MASTER!" Obi-Wan yelled. He ran over to Qui-Gon Jinn and embraced him quickly. Qui-Gon looked up. Xanatos looked stunned at Obi-Wan's sudden rush of emotion toward the man who had ruined Xanatos's life.  
  
"Are you alright?" Qui-Gon asked, looking down at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan looked back at him. Before he could answer, Qui-Gon pushed him out of the way as Xanatos lunged in rage. He was trying to run both of them through at once!  
  
"You will die again, my old Master. Only your death will be even more painful than my fathers," Xanatos taunted. At Qui-Gon's side, Obi-Wan's lightsaber glowed blue once again.  
  
Xanatos sprang at Obi-Wan and swept toward his legs. Obi-Wan jumped. His right leg cleared the saber. He heard and smelled flesh burning. He looked down and realized that it was not Qui-Gon's flesh, but his own!   
  
Obi-Wan screamed in pain as he fell to the floor, clutching his wounded leg. He looked up in time to see Xanatos closing in on his position. His vision blurred. He couldn't think about anything but the pain. Blood was beginning to cover his pant leg and soon the floor.  
  
As Xanatos got closer, his lightsaber looked even more menacing with each step he took. He raised his lightsaber and brought it down on the fallen boy. But Obi-Wan saw a flash of white and Qui-Gon's green saber blocking the attack.  
  
Obi-Wan was relieved Qui-Gon was still there with him. The pain took its toll on him and Obi-Wan lost consciousness.  
***


	2. Chapter 2

Qui-Gon looked down at his fallen apprentice. Obi-Wan had lost consciousness because of the pain that Xanatos had inflicted on him. He looked up at his former student. Xanatos had fulfilled the destiny that he had brought upon himself. He was an agent of evil. He was smiling a terrible smile that sent chills to the very core of Qui-Gon's being.   
  
"I told you your death would be more painful than my fathers'," Xanatos said, glaring at Qui-Gon. "Your apprentice will bleed to death and you will die without the person you care about most in this galaxy by your side!" His eyebrows raised practically over his hairline. He was obviously pleased with himself.   
  
Qui-Gon couldn't believe it. How did Xanatos know how much he cared for Obi-Wan? He did not think too much on it. Right now, he concentrated on getting rid of Xanatos and saving Obi-Wan.   
  
"He will not die," Qui-Gon snarled, staring at Xanatos. "Because I will not allow it." That didn't phase Xanatos a bit. He felt he already had a victory and he wasn't as old as his new opponent, but neither was he as experienced as Qui-Gon.  
  
Qui-Gon lunged for Xanatos's heart. Xanatos's lightsaber was upon his in an instant. They pared back and forth. Xanatos got in many painful blows, including one to Qui-Gon's leg. At one point, Qui-Gon was forced to his knees to keep his cut leg from hurting him so much.  
  
The battle they fought was long and hard. Sweat began to collect on Qui-Gon's brow and run into his eyes, stinging them. He kept on fighting. Obi-Wan's life depended on it. He would not lose him!   
  
Xanatos knocked Qui-Gon to his knees and deactivated his lightsaber, smiling broadly in triumph. _Does he think this is funny?_ thought Qui-Gon. _Why does he keep smiling?_   
  
The mistake that Qui-Gon was waiting for had opened a window of opportunity. Before Xanatos could even put his hand on the button to activate his lightsaber, Qui-Gon's lightsaber was unsheathed and bearing down on him.  
  
Qui-Gon lunged for Xanatos's stomach. His lightsaber ran right through Xanatos's robes and body.  
  
Qui-Gon removed his lightsaber from Xanatos's body and deactivated it. Xanatos went down on his knees, clutching his stomach. He doubled over and fell on his back on the floor, dying. His breathing was slow and haggard.   
  
Qui-Gon did not waste a moment. He ran to Obi-Wan and picked up the fallen boy. He cradled Obi-Wan's head against his chest, being careful not to even touch his leg for fear of future infections. He supported the boy as best he could as he limped across the large room to the lift tube.  
  
He pressed his body against the transparent steel. He looked back as the wall turned transparent and the lift tube appeared.  
  
Xanatos had rolled onto his stomach and was reaching out for his former master. "You have not seen the last of us!" he manage to say in a weak voice. His eyes still shone in triumph. Why did he look so happy to die? Then he collapsed on the floor completely, taking his last breath.   
  
Qui-Gon did not dwell on his last words. He had no time. He pressed a button on the inner wall that sent the lift tube shooting up toward the surface.   
***  
"Master…" Qui-Gon heard Obi-Wan mumble as they sped toward the Temple in the shuttle.  
  
"No Ben, don't move," Qui-Gon said gently. "Just rest."   
  
Obi-Wan was overcome by pain and his eyes closed as he drifted into unconsciousness.  
  
Qui-Gon was busy thinking about what Xanatos had said as his last words. _You have not seen the last of us!_ What did he mean? Qui-Gon wanted to just dismiss it as a delirious attempt to agitate him, but he couldn't. If Xanatos was attempting to it frighten him, he was succeeding. But Qui-Gon masked his feelings as best he could.  
_Maybe Xanatos was referring to…_ Qui-Gon dismissed the thought. _No, they've been extinct for a millennia._   
  
Little did Qui-Gon know that in the shadow's of the chamber they had fought, there was another figure watching, someone unseen and evil. A darker evil, waiting for release. He was waiting for the right time to emerge, and the right student to show the face of pure evil by his side.  
  
PART 4  
  
Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked around the room. A soft glow came from lights set around the walls. The walls were beige in color. The floor was a soft, blue carpet. He was lying on a sleep couch in the right corner of the room. _How did I get here?_ he thought.  
  
He looked down. A dark, blue blanket covered his body. He tried to sit up, but he couldn't move his left leg. He pulled the blanket off and looked at it. His calf had scars on it the size of a miniature Coruscant! It looked almost mutilated!  
  
Before he could remember why, the door opened and Qui-Gon Jinn walked into the room. "I thought you would be awake by now," he said. Qui-Gon walked to his Padawan's sleep couch and sat beside him. A small smile played at the corners of his mouth. "You've been sleeping for almost half a day."  
  
"Master, what happened?" Obi-Wan said, pointing to his scarred leg.  
  
"Xanatos burned and tore it with his lightsaber," Qui-Gon said.  
  
Obi-Wan winced, remembering the pain that he felt. The memory was so painful that he shivered a little. He shrugged it off for the moment.  
  
"What happened to Xanatos?" Obi-Wan asked, looking back at Qui-Gon. He was not quite able to remember fully what had happened after he was injured.  
  
"He's dead," Qui-Gon said, "I was lucky to get you out of there alive, my Padawan."  
  
As he said that word, an uncomfortable thought entered Obi-Wan's mind. "Will you be able to keep training me, Master?" he asked uncomfortably.  
  
The Jedi Master stared at him, confusion written on his face. "Why would I not be able to? What happened in there, Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Xanatos told me you were dead to get me angry at him. He wanted to teach me the dark side," Obi-Wan said. "But I was able to break free because I remembered what you taught me," he continued hopefully.  
  
Qui-Gon looked at him. "Is that so?" he asked pleased that his Padawan was remembering what he had been taught. He was a fast learner, one of his good qualities.  
  
"I remembered you said that if I let anger or hatred into my life, I would be seduced by the dark side" He paused. "Aren't I a threat to the Jedi since I fought Xanatos?"  
  
Qui-Gon kept looking at his Padawan. "As I said before, why wouldn't I be able to keep training you, Ben?"  
  
Obi-Wan sat up fully and Qui-Gon put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I will become a Jedi, Master," Obi-Wan said. He drew Qui-Gon into a hug. The Jedi Master put his arm on his Padawan's back.  
  
"Of course you will, Ben," Qui-Gon replied


End file.
